Perfect
by Crazy Dr Giggles
Summary: Telling Of A Random Nick x Ellis Tale. I Hope You Like It, My First Officially Published Songfic. *Bleep* Perfect, By Pink


_**Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
that's alright**_

_**Welcome to my silly life**_

"So, yeah. I've done and said some things that weren't exactly _right."_ The man in the white suit said in an aggravated tone, "But I don't regret a single fucking thing. None of my past should matter in the goddamn _zombie apocalypse." _

Rochelle raised a questioning eyebrow, but let Coach do the talking. "We just want to be able to trust you, Nick. I think that, in order to get through this, we need to stick together and be able to rely on each other."

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way it's all good"  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken  
Always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look, I'm still around...**_

The gambler wiped a hand over his face in annoyance. They just got out of a fucking burning hotel where CEDA had failed to save their asses. Right away the two older people in their four man squad had picked up on his hobbies and occupations, like what he had done before the infection mattered while zombies were chewing on their heels. Nick was about to give them a piece of his mind, when the younger boy with the curly brown hair and blue hat spoke up for the first time since they got out of the elevator.

_**Pretty, pretty please  
don't you ever, ever feel  
like your less than  
fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
if you ever, ever feel  
like your nothing  
you're fucking perfect to me**_

"Oh, give 'im a break," the mechanic said, "It don't matter so much what he done, so much as what it is he's going to do. Ya'll haven't even given 'im a chance to prove himself yet."

"Thanks, El."

"Ain't no problem, Mr. Gamblin' man," Ellis said with a curt nod

"Well, Ellis," Rochelle agreed, "If you trust him…"

_**You're so mean  
when you talk  
about yourself  
you are wrong  
Change the voices  
in your head  
make them like you  
instead**_

"Thanks for back there, kid," Nick flattered the Georgia native

"Well, Nick," the boy started matter-of-factly, "I agree with what Coach be sayin' and we does need to stick together. I think it's neat an' all what'chu done before now, but… I don't think that they thinks so."

"Y'know, this trust you have for people could get you killed someday."

"If there's any people left for me ta trust," the boy said quietly

_**So complicated  
Look happy you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
I've seen you do the same**_

"Hey, hey, hey," Nick's brow creased, "What happened to your smile? Come on, this may seem way too fucked to get out of, but we can do it."

Ellis took the steps down onto the street one at a time, very slowly, his axe lowered and his guard down. A smoker, jockey, boomer, hell, anything could get him in this moment of deep thought.

Around the corner, Nick could hear Coach and Rochelle picking through ammo in the back of a truck. So in a moment of distressed carelessness, Nick pushed Ellis up against the wall and ripped the ax out of his hands.

_**Pretty, pretty please  
don't you ever, ever feel  
like your less than  
fucking perfect  
Pretty, pretty please  
if you ever, ever feel  
like your nothing  
you're fucking perfect to me**_

"Alright, Ellis," the man in the white suit growled in the mechanic's ear, "I don't know you very well. We've been fighting zombies and shit together for what, three, four days? But in all that time, you have had a smile on your face. You kept this whole group going with a reassuring smile on your face and an extra medkit on hand. You can stay here and frown all you want, but don't let Coach see you. Don't give Ro so much as a glimpse, because I don't know how much more that girl can take. And I don't ever, ever want to see you like this ever again."_****_

The worlds scared so I swallow the fear  
the only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer

"I just," the boy muttered, "I just don't know how I is going to get all uf you through this… God, I want a drink."

Nick leaned back and looked in the mechanic's deep blue ocean eyes, "Ellis, are you an alcoholic?"

"What! No way!" the hick laughed, "I just like beer is all."

_**So cool in lying and we try, try, try  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time**_

"So are you done frowning?"

Ellis looks at the conman for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I am," the kid smiled, "Let's go." Snatching his ax back from the gambler, the mechanic ran around the corner and to Coach and Rochelle.

_**Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
they don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time  
why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?**_

Coach glared at the conman as he rounded the corner and stood next to Ellis by the pile of ammo. As best as he could, Nick ignored the older man. He hadn't done anything wrong. Well, not since the failed evac on the roof of the hotel. Rochelle smiled at Nick, seeming like she knew something he didn't and making him uncomfortable.

"Hey Hun," the small woman said, turning to Ellis, "Why don't you and Nick stay behind me and Coach, hm? Could you cover us?"

"Well, yeah!" the boy responded right away, "That'll be cool, huh Nick?"

The man in the expensive suit glared at Rochelle. _****_

Ooh, pretty pretty pretty,  
Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, fucking perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me  
You're perfect  
You're perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing 

Ellis followed dutifully behind Rochelle and Coach, about ten or so back. "Ain't Rochelle nice? Giving us a special job and shit?"

"Ellis, you obviously have no idea why she wanted us to stay behind together."

"Whad'ya mean?" A very confused southerner asked

"She let us wander behind because she thinks we're going to hold hands or something."

The perplexed look on the mechanic's face made it obvious that he wasn't catching Nick's drift. The conman rubbed his eyes, "She thinks we're together. Rochelle thinks we're gay, get it?"

"Wait, you're not?" Ellis said with obvious disappointment crossing over his soft features

A small smirk spread across Nick's features. _How had he known about this kid? Ha-ha_.

"I never said that."

_**You're fucking perfect to me**_

Rochelle peeked over the dumpster, not entirely expecting what she saw.

Nick and Ellis sitting with their arms entangled around the other, lips pressed together in a seemingly un-ending wave of desire.

**The End**

_**Fucking Perfect by Pink**_


End file.
